Sushinatural
by Inkbottledjinn
Summary: Sam wants to have something different for lunch. Dean isn't so happy about his choice of meal. Just a bit of brotherly fluff that was going through my head. Oneshot.


**A/N:** This actually my first completed Supernatural fic lol. Yay, go me!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Sushinatural  
**

"No way, Sam, no _friggin' way_!"

Sam Winchester rolled his eyes at his older brother, sighing in amusement at the childish defiant tone. "Come on Dean, I'm sick of eating outta diners all the time. I want something different."

"What's wrong with burgers and fries?"

"It gets a little boring after a while. There's only so much you can eat. I feel like I'm getting fat."

Dean stared at Sam as if he was crazy, his mouth wide open. "Fat? _Fat?_ Are you _nuts_? You're all skin and bone; you don't have a bit of fat on you! You damn well need some fat!"

Sam rolled his eyes again. "What are you, my Dad? And would you please stop shouting?"

"Sammy—"

"Sam."

"Whatever. I am not, I repeat, I am _not_ eating sushi!"

"Have you even tried it before?"

He watched as Dean's eyes narrowed in a glare, the moss green taking on a contemplative look as the seconds ticked by. It had only been an innocent suggestion, and Sam was quite sure that his brother had never eaten sushi before. He had tried it a few times, back in Stanford, at Jess's orders. He had even put up a fight at first just like Dean was doing now. But then it turned out that he liked it, and Jess had worn an '_I told you so'_ expression for weeks.

Dean shrugged, blinking lazily at him. "All right so I haven't. But so what? It looks gross, man. All that rice…and…stuff…yuck."

Sam smiled at him, generally amused at how alike they were. "It's really not that bad."

"It looks like it's for sissies. I mean, that's all right for you, but me? No way, I'm a T-bone man. Pure carnivore!"

"Sushi does come with fish, you know."

"Carnivore!"

"Dean!" he glared at the satisfied look that his big brother sent him, the one that showed he knew how annoying he could get and he purely enjoyed it. Sam ran a hand through his hair, glancing down at the carpet of their motel room before coming to a decision. "Okay…I've got an idea. If you'll try some sushi for me now, I'll let you…um…have the hot water for a week."

Dean blinked in surprise, his lips twitching as if he was about to say something, his head jumping back just slightly. "A week?"

"Yeah."

"Two weeks."

"What? No way!"

Dean grinned this time, nodding stubbornly. "Two weeks."

Sam thought about his options. He _really_ didn't want to eat more burgers and fries for lunch again, but giving the hot water up in whatever motels they would be visiting for _two weeks_? "One and a half." He saw his brother start to protest, so he raised eyes eyebrows for effect. "One and a half." He insisted.

It took about three minutes of pure glaring before he realized that he could win Dean over with his puppy-dog eyes. So he did his puppy eyes, trying not to laugh when his brother caved immediately.

"Fine." He muttered, trying to hide his small smile, "One and a half."

Sam grinned happily, standing up and grabbing his jacket. "Good. I'll go and get some sushi. You _better_ be here when I get back." He sent his brother another glance before leaving the motel room, pulling his jacket on and glancing around. They had arrived in the town yesterday, just a small stop while they searched out a new gig and got a bit of rest. Dean had actually been the one that insisted that they rest. They had been fighting against a poltergeist in an abandoned barn, and Sam had once again been the centre of attention. His back, shoulders, arms and ribs were sporting some nice, new bruises. Dean's excuse for the rest was "_I need you sharp, Sammy, so I can't have you walking around on hunts while in pain. You'll get me killed_", but Sam knew it was purely out of concern.

The supermarket wasn't huge, as such, but was fairly big. He had paid a visit to it last night when Dean had been itching for some beers (but had refused to go out to a bar because he didn't want to leave Sam on his own), and that was when he had seen the sushi in one of the aisles.

He grabbed two packets and a bottle of _Coca Cola_, heading for the checkout and noticing the cute brunette who had been serving last night. She smiled warmly at him, making small talk while Sam paid for the three items, purposely brushing her fingers against his when she handed him the change. He only smiled tightly, trying to ignore her attempts at flirting, his chest aching slightly.

When he returned back to the motel, Dean was sitting on his bed and watching television. Sam grinned at the slightly disgusted look he sent the sushi packs. "Dean, they won't bite. I promise." He dropped his brother's pack down onto the bed next to him and laughed when Dean seemed to cringe away from it. "You're acting like a sissy, man. Here," he handed Dean the _Cola_ bottle, "I bought this for you too. In case you don't like it."

Sam sat on his own bed and crossed his legs, opening up the pack and smiling happily. He took the chopsticks out of the small packet they were kept in, and glanced up to see that Dean was doing the same.

His brother rolled one of the Makizushi around with his chopsticks, his nose wrinkled. "Aw man…I've seriously got to eat these?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled, nodding.

"They look gross."

"Try it and find out."

His brother used the chopsticks and picked up the small ball of rice wrapped in seaweed, turning it around to look at the small contents packed in the middle. "What the hell is this, anyway?"

"It's called a Makizushi."

"And what's this green stuff around it?"

"Nori."

"Come again?"

Sam grinned. "Seaweed."

"Ugh!" Dean groaned theatrically, tossing it back down into the little tray. "No way, man, there's no _way_ I'm eating this—"

"Hey." Sam cut in, his grin widening, "You said you would." He rolled his eyes at another groan and picked up a nigiri, watching his brother in amusement as he ate it.

"What was that?"

He blinked at Dean's question, frowning. "What was what?"

"What you just ate. What was it?"

"Oh. Nigiri."

"Uh…"

"It's rice, obviously, with a salmon strip on the top. It's nice, try it."

Dean hesitated at first, sending him a playful glare before picking one up with the chopsticks, biting a small part of it. Sam watched in anticipation, wanting to know if his brother liked it or not, a small part of him hoping it didn't make him ill (since one of his and Jess' friends became ill after they tried a small part of sushi). After a moment, Dean took another bite, his expression not so distrustful, and Sam smiled in satisfaction.

"This ain't half bad…" Dean said as he munched around a Makizushi, "I mean…yeah…it's okay I guess…"

"You like it." Sam teased.

"Shut up."

"You _like_ it!"

"I said shut up!"

"You know you like it!"

"What are you, five?"

"Dean likes sushi, Dean likes sushi—"

"Don't make me throw this stuff at you!"

"I told you that you would like it!"

Sam continued to laugh, even when Dean jumped him and started forcing him to eat the sushi.

_Fin_


End file.
